


Adom quarantine writing challenge

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Challenges, Gen, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: Since we are all stuck in the house with noting to do I put together this writing challenge to help pass the time.This is my first time doing one of these please dont let this flop.💗Rules💗Story can be Adam/Dom related but if you want to use one of my prompts for another Yungblud related story thats A-Ok just credit me for the prompt./p>Give credit if you decide to use a promptDont rush if it takes you longer to finish a story thats fineAny story length is good so long as it isnt to shortHave fun and stay safe!(:Probaly going to delete this later if it flops.... :/
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 2





	Adom quarantine writing challenge

Rules

Story can be Adam/Dom related but if you want to use one of my prompts for another Yungblud related story that's ok just credit me for the prompt

The purpose of this challenge is for you to write a prompt a day but dont rush if it takes you longer to finish a prompt thats fine. 

Please use the Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison tag when publoshing your story.

Any story length is ok so long as it isnt to short

Give credit if you decide to use a prompt

Have fun and stay safe! 

Btw this is my first time doing one of these please dont let it flop. 

💖Prompts💖

1.Funfair 

2.Dancing 

3.New Pet 

4\. Singing together 

5\. Pinic in the park 

6\. Road trip

7.Beach bums 

8.Shopping Together 

9\. Cruel Summer 

10.Wearing Adams clothes 

11\. Wedding? 

12\. Dom and Adam as kids 

13\. Dom and Adam as teens 

14.Window shoping 

15\. All tied up 

16\. All this fine art and i only want to look at you

17\. Hurt 

18\. Please dont let me down 

19\. Dark and loney i need somebody to hold me

20\. Fun backstage 

21\. Worked up 

22\. Facetime 

23\. Dont wanna say goodbye 

24\. Bottom 

25.Filled to the brim 

26\. Valentines Day 

27\. Dirty Dom 

28\. Dress up 

29.Best friends forever 

30\. Use your words 

31.Take on the world

32\. Highschool dayz 

33\. Working at hot topic 

34\. Record store 

35\. How they became friends 

36\. Disneyland 

37\. After the concert 

38\. Dinner and a movie 

39\. Prepare for trouble and make it double

40.Painting walls in new house 

41\. Sugar plum 

42\. Private show 

43\. Better than beer 

44\. Tiger king 

45\. Gutiar hero 

46\. Pizza shop

47\. Very special birthday present 

48\. Arcade 

49\. Last forever 

50\. You will pay for this


End file.
